


Chalet Boy

by VioMaxwell



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell
Summary: Merlin needed a job, but one thing is to serve hamburgers and another thing is to serve snacks in a luxury chalet for the next four months.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chalet Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521512) by [VioMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioMaxwell/pseuds/VioMaxwell). 



> Hey!!! This is a new translation of one of my fanfics...I did it the best I could, so I hope it's good...
> 
> Any notes on the grammar and such, send a message...love you all

Chapter 1.

Summer jobs for life

Merlin had never been very skilled, nor had he excelled in anything, in fact, he could be considered somewhat clumsy. When he ran he fell practically all the time and when he walked he used to stumble regularly.

The only way Merlin could stay stable was on a skateboard. For some reason that nobody understood very well, the boy seemed to be one with the skateboard, which won him a couple of tournaments at a young age, and although it did not seem like a big deal to him, he built a reputation.

His parents, Hunid and Balinor, supported him at all times. From taking him to tournaments, to making brightly colored banners to cheer him on.

And everything would have been perfect if it hadn't been for the accident. That traffic accident cost him, not only his mother's life but also the desire to continue doing what he was good at.

Now he was dedicated to working in the fast-food industry, with a minuscule salary, which helped him pay off debts, while his father was looking for some job.

That morning Merlin woke up bored, he knew there would be nothing new in his life. The same breakfast, the same people on the bus, the same co-workers, in short, everything is the same.

It was until he was back home that he noticed the variable of the day, a white envelope with big red letters.

\- Dad, have you seen the letter from the bank? - Asked his father, he was a little worried about the arrival of the happy letter.

\- Oh yeah! Don't be scared son, surely they just want to scare us to get the money - said the man jumping from channel to channel in search of something interesting to see.

\- You should not dismiss the letters, especially when our debt almost reaches a thousand pounds - the minor reminded him.

\- Relax

\- Of course and maybe we can sell the Bentley - Merlin said looking out the window - oh no, I think they have stolen it, plan B? - he finished with sarcasm permeating each of the words.

\- I already told you they're just scaring us. - Balinor insisted - I will think of something.

\- some news? - Asked the minor, hoping for something positive because with his salary he barely threw in for food and stuff.

-no, nothing ... yet 

Merlin sighed sadly, if his father continued like this they would soon be homeless.

\- I'll talk to Lance, see if we come up with something.

\- What would I do without you? - asked the older man affectionately

\- live under a bridge or in a cave - Merlin declared smiling.

The next day at work he chased Lance, his boss, all over the place asking him to find a position for his father in the company. After much insistence, he managed, with Gwen's help, to look for the job.

\- everything is ... full - Lance announced after a search on his computer. - maybe if you were extra nice to me?

-Oh Lance, keep it up and I could tell Gwen nasty things about you- Merlin threatened, smiling innocently.

He left the office a little frustrated, he really had been sure that he would find the solution to his problems. With misery as a companion, started to get ready for the opening.

-How did my summer job turn into a lifetime job?- he asks Gwen as they set up the chairs.

\- my brother, Elyan, just got into a fancy job; Foodservice agencies. Serve champagne and sandwiches to rich men, £ 12.50 an hour.- the girl informed cheerfully.

\- mmm, rich and champagne or Lance and ... well - Merlin said pointing to a gum embedded in one of the chairs.

\- I can look up the number if you want, but you'll have to get posh - Gwen offered laughing at Merlin´s faces.

-Posh? Gwen for that job, I think I can do it.

And although he was sure of achieving it, he never imagined the challenge that would be to “get posh”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Getting fancy and King´s names**

To be honest, he never imagined that the catering agency Gwen had recommended was this elegant. The place was like a mini palace where, according to Elyan, aspirants were trained to serve at large parties and banquets.

With a little fear, due to the opulence of the place, he headed inside the building, where he was directed to the hall. There were already some more boys waiting for the interviewer.

He barely took a seat when the door that led to the rest of the building opened, letting in a short woman, well into years, but showing her rigidity and elegance.

\- Your names please - asked taking her tablet to write down.

\- Geoffrey

-Mordred

-William

-Harry

Merlin swallowed hard, the guys looked like princes or dukes or something. Also with similar names.

"Merlin," he finally replied, a bit sorry for the lack of class on his name.

From there they were taken to the dining room where they had to name and specify what each piece of china was used for. To say that Merlin failed miserably was an understatement.

They continued with the service, arrangement of dishes, etc. In this part ... well let's leave it in that now there were fewer dishes.

And finally the final interview. The agency director looked as if her blood was bluer than pen ink, with her ebony hair gracefully braided and her clothes made of what must have been silk, but she was kind despite his lumberjack looks, as Gwen likes to call him. 

"You are charming, but I'm not sure," said the lady at last.

\- Let me try to guess why Lady Nimueh - Merlin intervened a little fed up with the manners of everyone in the agency - You are not sure that I am the right kind of guy for your clients. It's hard to say why, exactly, but it probably has to do with the fact that I don't have a princely name. That I don't have hundred-pound clothes and my hair is not neatly cut.

And even if I’m the only person with real work experience, in the real world. Plus you know I would try hard, really hard, but I'm just not your type of guy.

The silence that reigned after that revelation was so heavy that for a second Merlin wanted to get out of there to breathe.

-Do you think I summarized it well? - he finally, asked after a few minutes

\- More or less, yes - Lady Nimueh dared to answer.

Merlin's heart stopped for a second upon hearing the answer.

It seemed that Lady Nimueh intended to add something else, but the tone of the cell phone interrupted her.

\- This is Nimueh. What did what? Oh, for the love of God, what an idiot. Yes, the day after tomorrow. No, everyone is busy.

The conversation was too serious and Merlin decided that since the woman did not seem to like him, it would be better to leave the place before some major humiliation.

He had barely touched the knob when Lady Nimueh stopped him.

\- Wait, hmm… Merlin right?


End file.
